Linda-058
Name: Linda *'Tag:' SPARTAN-058 *'Rank:' Petty Officer Second Class *'Spartan Class:' Class 1: 2525 *'Planet of Origin:' Unknown *'Current Status:' Unknown/medical recovery Summary Linda-058 is a Spartan-II supersoldier. She is one of the closest friends to John-117 and one of the few known survivng Spartans. Personality and Description Linda is best known for her remarkable abilities with the Sniper Rifle. John and Fred have both noted that she makes sniping seem almost like an "art." She is the quietest member of the group, and the "lone wolf" Spartan. Linda is patient, and persistent. She is the only Spartan who prefers to work alone, in many ways this makes her stronger than the rest of the Spartans, who prefer to work in teams. Though Fredric-104 is the second best sniper and spotter, Linda has demonstrated that her abilities are far greater than his. She was very pale, with blood red hair and bright green eyes. Biography Linda-058 was conscripted into the SPARTAN-II program in 2517, at age six, when she was singled out as a physically and intellectually superior child by Dr. Catherine Halsey. She was then abducted and replaced with a Flash Clone, as she was sent to Reach. Linda then trained there with the rest of the Spartans under the guidance of Chief Petty Officer Mendez and Deja. She was part of the Spartan missions at Military Reservation 01478-B, Military Wilderness Training Preserve, and several in the Highland Mountains. After her Spartan augmentations in 2525, Linda recovered quickly enough that she was chosen for the Spartan's first mission, to Eridanus II. She, along with John, Fred, Sam-034, and Kelly-087 boarded the Laden and traveled to Eridanus Secundus, where they infiltrated the facility and captured Colonel Robert Watts, the leader of the Eridanus Rebels. She was present at Jericho VII in 2535 though never specifically mentioned by name. It is thought that she was designated Blue-Two and was by John's side during the mission. In actuality, Kelly was designated Blue-Two. She was then at Sigma Octanus IV during The Battle of Sigma Octanus IV. She was designated as Green-One, leading a team of Spartans into the suburbs around Côte d'Azur. In the suburbs her team found approximantely 20 civilian survivors. She was able to sucessfully evacuate them before Blue Team detonated a HAVOK Nuclear Warhead in the heart of the city, destroying tens of thousands of Covenant forces stationed there. Linda and her team then dusted off in a Pelican which docked with the UNSC Leviathan and returned to Reach for debriefing. Linda was then aboard the UNSC Pillar of Autumn for a short time until The Battle of Reach began. She was designated as Blue-Two, part of John's team to Reach Station Gamma to destroy the unsecured NAV databse of the ONI Prowler Circumference. During that mission, James was killed and she and John were forced to enter the station which was filled with Elite and Jackal Rangers. She found the bay and assisted Sergeant Johnson's squad in holding off the Covenant forces long enough to escape. However, as the jumped out of their Pelican to open the bay doors, she was hit by several overcharged bolts from Plasma Pistols and Plasma Rifles, which penetrated her armor and flesh all the way to the carbonized bone. One of the globules of plasma hit her in the back of the skull, and with that, Linda was dead. John, disheartened over the death of his close teammate, took her to the cryo facilities where they immediately froze Linda's body in a Cryo-chamber. The Pillar of Autumn then jumped to Installation 04. As the ship was shot down by Covenant forces, most of the Cryo-chambers, including Linda's, were ejected as per standard UNSC procedure. She floated above the Halo for several days until after the destruction of the Installation. She was then detected by Cortana and John, who were in a Longsword fighter. They picked her and two other cryo pods up, but both of the other occupants had died when their chambers failed. Linda was the only other spartan who was present at Installation 04 during Halo: Combat Evolved. When John, Sergeant Johnson, Corporal Locklear, Lieutenant Haverson, and Warrant Officer Polaski captured the Covenant Assault Carrier Ascendant Justice, Linda, still in her Cryo-chamber, was brought aboard. She could not be touched by any of them without proper medical staff and facilities. She then stayed on the Ascendant Justice until Dr. Halsey was rescued from Reach along with Fred's team. Dr. Halsey revived Linda aboard the UNSC Gettysburg, effectively resurrecting her. Linda was then up and ready for battle, but she did not see any action until Operation: FIRST STRIKE. Linda was one of the Spartans who infiltrated the Unyielding Hierophant, providing cover for John, Fred, William-043 and Grace-093 with a Sniper Rifle. She made sure they made it to the vessel's fusion reactors and allowed them to overload the reactors. As John, Will, and Fred evacuated, Linda, with some of her best shooting ever, managed to shoot 5 Elite pilots right out of their airborne Banshee fliers. She refused to give up her position to make sure her three comrades got out alive even at the expense of her own life until John ordered her to let him resuce her over the COM. she then sent Oly Oly Oxen Free over the COM and uploaded a NAV marker with her location to John's Heads-Up Display. She then retreated via Banshee to the Gettysburg, where she then returned to Earth. NOTE: It is not clear where Linda was during the events of Halo 2, but she is known to be alive. Like Fred and Will, it is highly speculated that Linda was undergoing extensive medical attention considering that she was recently revived. Perhaps she will make an appearance in Halo 3. category:spartans